Brad Look
Bradley "Brad" M. Look is a make-up artist who worked on three Star Trek television series and two feature films. Together with Michael Westmore, Alan Sims, and William J. Birnes he wrote the reference book Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts in . For his work on Star Trek, Look earned seven Emmy Award nominations and won one Emmy for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series/ Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the following episodes: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Greg Nelson, Scott Wheeler, Tina Hoffman, Mark Shostrom, Gilbert A. Mosko, Ellis Burman, Jr., and R. Stephen Weber * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Scott Wheeler, Ellis Burman, Jr., Gilbert A. Mosko, David Quashnick, Thomas E. Surprenant, R. Stephen Weber, and Kevin Haney * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, Ellis Burman, Jr., R. Stephen Weber, David Quashnick, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Belinda Bryant, James MacKinnon, Allan A. Apone, Perri Sorel, Mary Kay Morse, John Maldonado, Lisa Collins, and Karen Westerfield * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Belinda Bryant, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, and Karen Westerfield * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Earl Ellis, Jeff Lewis, Joe Podnar, Karen Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Jeff Lewis, Earl Ellis, Michael Burnett, Joe Podnar, Todd McIntosh, Barry R. Koper, Art Anthony, Robert Maverick, Steven E. Anderson, Debbie Zoller, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Jeff Lewis, Earl Ellis, and Garrett Immel In , Look earned another Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Makeup for a Single-Camera Series (Non-Prosthetic) for the Pushing Daisies episode Dummy, shared with David DeLeon and Todd McIntosh. In 1983, Look earned a BS degree in Theatre Design and Production from Illinois State University. In 1998, he graduated from the College Conservatory of Music. Look worked in the makeup department of the thriller Maniac Cop (1988), the television drama Guts and Glory: The Rise and Fall of Oliver North (1989, with Alicia M. Tripi), the science fiction film Neon City (1991, directed by Monte Markham), the television mini series A Woman Named Jackie (1991), the television drama Elvis and the Colonel: The Untold Story (1993), the drama Heart of Darkness (1993, with Allan A. Apone, Jeff Lewis, and Adam Brandy), the action adventure Congo (1995), the thriller Hollywood Confidential (1997, with Gloria Ponce), the short drama Slice of Life (2000, written, produced, and directed by David Livingston, starring Robert Picardo and Patricia Tallman, cinematography by Joe Chess, edited by Peter Lefevre, with assistant director Adele Simmons, wardrobe head Damaris Cordelia, and on-line editor John Carroll), the comedy sequel The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000), the horror thriller Venom (2005, with Ed French, Joe Podnar, and Bob Smithson), 's action film Poseidon (2006), the family comedy The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006), and the action sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007). More recent projects include the horror film Trailer Park of Terror (2008, with Ken Niederbaumer and Robert Maverick), J.J. Abrams' blockbuster Cloverfield (2008), the comedy Meet the Spartans (2008), the documentary Standard Operating Procedure (2008), the television series Knight Rider (2008, with Allan A. Apone, Adam Brandy, Tina Hoffman, Barry R. Koper, John Maldonado, Rhonda O'Neal, and Lygia Orta), 's action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), the comedy Role Models (2008), the television comedy Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh (2008), the science fiction comedy Race to Witch Mountain (2009, starring The Rock), the science fiction comedy Super Capers (2009, along with Adam Brandy and Barry R. Koper), the documentary This Is It (2009), the thriller Unthinkable (2010), and the comedy Star Struck (2010). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - makeup artist ** - makeup artist *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' ** (uncredited) (Season 4) ** (uncredited) (Season 5) ** (Season 7) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' ** (Season 2) ** (Season 3) ** (Season 4) ** ** (Season 7) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' ** (Season 1) ** ** (Season 2) ** (Season 4) ** ** - makeup artist/ air brush for David Mattey (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Star Trek reference authors